Daydreaming
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Briar Beauty finally gets her chance to spend some time alone with her crush, Hopper Croakington II. But something's not right here all of a sudden... Short Briar/Hopper one-shot.


**"Daydreaming"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I basically do not own anything associated with Ever After High, which means I don't own the show or it's characters. At all. Anyway, this is totally different from the Hunter/Ashlynn stories I write, except that it's a short Briar/Hopper one-shot instead. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

This was a rough afternoon for Briar Beauty. She was stuck in a class she didn't even want to be in the first place. Of course, it was Evilnomics in the 6th period, which would've been wrong for her since she didn't want to be evil in the first place. All Briar wanted to do was go out for one last party before her everlasting sleep happens all throughout 100 years. She would've gotten a chance to change classes, but it was now halfway the first semester, and she was now stuck.

But it didn't go too bad. At least there was only one good thing about this class. Hopper Croakington II had this class as well, which made Briar squeal with delight. But she wasn't squealing now since both Briar and Hopper had to watch a film of how to turn your pets evil. Even the narration was worse than the educational film itself.

_"When a rat turns evil, his rat tail enlarges and his teeth grow like the size of a monster truck,"_ The narrator said, _"The body itself remains the fat piece of lard that it is."_

"Uggggh," Briar groaned, "How many hours must I take watching this?"

"Well, concerning that we're pretty much thirty minutes into the film," Hopper sighed, "Practically two hours."

"Two hours? I'll never wait that long!" She groaned again, hitting her pretty little face on the desk.

Her head leaned to the side, staring at the clock the whole time. At least it was a one hour class, which mean the film couldn't be finished viewing until then. But Briar wanted to get the hell out of dodge and smell the fresh air. It was way much better than smelling the crap that was the film itself.

"I wish I could just get the heck out of here..." Briar sighed again.

Suddenly, Hopper got an idea. Apparently, it just came to him now.

"Well, let's do it." Hopper replied.

"Don't we need a hall pass first?" Briar raised an eyebrow.

"We don't need any hall passes," He chuckled, "All we gotta do is sneak out of here undetected and we're home free!"

"Yeah, but what about the teacher?" Briar whispered back.

"He's already asleep as it is." Hopper pointed out to the teacher, who was nodding off.

This didn't take long for Briar to figure this one out instantly. After looking back at the sleeping teacher and Hopper, Briar made up her decision.

"Okay, let's do it..." Briar decided.

"All right," Hopper quietly shouted in victory, "Just take my hand and we'll just slide out here smoothly."

While the teacher was still nodding off in dreamland, Hopper took Briar's hand and tip-toed out of here without anyone ever knowing.

Briar took in a sigh of relief. She didn't know if it was the fresh Fall air she was smelling, or perhaps she felt Hopper's hand near hers. She couldn't quite help but blush at this. Who knew that Hopper would be willing to cut class to spend time with the girl of his dreams?

As soon as they got outside, Briar could feel the sun shining all around her. She felt truly alive and very unstoppable, like the entire fairy tale world became her oyster. Apparently, nothing was stopping her from having this precious moment with Hopper.

They soon came to a stop and sat on the fountain, enjoying the fall leaves blow through the wind. It looked very warm, but yet it gave out a nice cool breeze that blew throughout their bodies. The feeling was laid-back and relaxing as it ever was.

"Mmmmm, this is actually nice," Briar squealed, "I never knew you were such a bad boy."

Hearing this, Hopper turned into a chuckle, "Well, if I'm so bad, maybe I should be a rebel like Hunter."

"Don't be ridiculous," Briar chuckled as well, "I like you just the way you already are."

With all the chuckling that's been going on, Briar and Hopper almost forgot that they were looking into each other's eyes. After all, Briar had always admired Hopper's emerald eyes as if it was the cutest thing Briar ever saw. From Hopper's standpoint, having to stare at Briar's eyes was a masterpiece itself. She always had gorgeous violet eyes that shined throughout the sun like perfect gems themselves.

As soon as Hopper's hand caressed Briar's cheek, her blush increased tenfold. She became attracted to such a gentle touch like his.

"You're really warm..." Briar smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded back.

"You're not really gonna turn into a frog, are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Relax," Hopper chuckled, "I'm taking control of myself. Just close your eyes and let me feel my tender lips around yours..."

Swooning with delight, Briar slowly closed her eyes as Hopper's face began closing up on hers. Briar couldn't believe he was actually gonna get kissed by his crush, and on the lips nonetheless! This couldn't be such a dream.

"Briar..." He whispered.

Briar loved the way Hopper whispered her name out. It was soothing and strong just like a quiet ocean.

_"Briar... Briar..."_

He kept on doing it again. Once was enough, but why on earth would Hopper keep on saying Briar's name repeatedly. Was this some sort of strange occurrence? Or did Hopper have such a problem trying to kiss her.

Cringing with such disbelief, a strange voice shouted right at her!

_"BRIAR!"_

"Yaaaaah!" Briar yelped out of her seat, "I'm up! I'M UP!"

She suddenly awoke to find out that she was still in the unhealthy dark classroom. They weren't outside nor she could feel the cool Fall air blow between her hair. Briar soon found out that her little romantic fantasy with Hopper was nothing but a dream. All part of her no-good narcolepsy.

Getting herself together, Briar looked up and saw her old teacher standing before her, looking upset.

"Briar Beauty, are you having trouble staying awake in class?" The teacher spoke down on her.

"Oh no, it's because I forgot to take my latte this morning," Briar replied, "If I don't take it, I pass out like a light. And you know how very narcoleptic I can be at most times."

"Well, you should eat more breakfast and take fluids in the morning, Miss Beauty." The teacher sternly spoke, "I demand you stay awake for the rest of the film, or it will be detention for you, young lady."

"Got it, ma'am..." Briar groaned.

As the teacher got back to her seat, Briar leaned on his shoulder and took in a groan. She couldn't believe the teacher had to troll on Briar's sweet moment/dream. While she was leaning with a hand across her face, Briar looked over to Hopper, who sighed in front of the movie as well.

Despite of how her dream totally ended, Briar took the time to smile at him. If only if she would dream once more and get that kiss between her and Hopper again, then it would be all worth it. Heck, it would totally be worth it.

* * *

**Well, this was sweet to write, especially the fluffy dream sequence between Briar Beauty and Hopper Croakington II. They so deserve each other, and anyone who doesn't agree with me, gets a kick in the jewels.**

**Anyway, you know what to do from here! C-Ya!**


End file.
